Life at Litwak High
by Alya Spruce
Summary: High school. Life never had anything worse. Ralph is being threatened, Felix is scoring touchdowns, Calhoun is a cheerleader, and Vanellope is the new girl. AU. I know, I know, not the best summery, but it was all I could think of. Rated T for violence, alcohol, and suggestive situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys. To those you who read my other WIR fanfic, I have a horrible case of writers block, and thought of this instead. Please note that everyone is about 15 in this story, meaning that they're all freshmen. I would also like to apologize ahead of time, I will be referencing things like being gay, retarded, and just plain weird. I have nothing against those of you who are and am a part of the third grouping myself, so please don't take it the wrong way. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I won't even bother to make something funny.**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

Ralph Vantas was never very good in school. Some kids thought he was gay, others thought he was retarded, but most just thought he was weird. He was freakishly tall and freakishly strong, but was a really nice person once you got to know him. He enjoyed building things, and video games. He never was much for looks, so his red hair was almost always a mess, and wore crappy-looking clothes, like overalls with a button missing, torn up shirts, and no shoes. He was a loner and he knew it. It wasn't that he didn't like people, it was that he wasn't very good at making friends.

High school didn't make his life any easier. Neither did going to school with the same people since kindergarten. They rarely got new kids, unless it was someone who lived in the neighborhood and had been homeschooled before. That's why he was so set on getting to school early. A rumor was going around, saying that the daughter of a rich family was coming to their high school. She was apparently a Von Schweetz child, meaning she was the heir to over a million dollars in candy. None of them knew what she looked like though.

As Ralph walked, he thought he should start at the office. 'She's probably getting her schedule'

When he got to the school, he saw a beautiful girl about his age walk out of the main office. She had long black hair, a teal hoodie, striped leggings, and black Mary Janes. As he watched her, he couldn't help but feel like going over to talk to her.

As he walked, he heard her saying something to herself, "I wish I knew where all these classrooms were. Wish they'd given me a tour"

"Hey! You're the new girl, right? My name is Ralph. What's your's?" he asked as soon as he was sure she could hear him.

Startled, she looked up. "Vanellope. My name is Vanellope. Um, would you mind showing me where these classrooms are? The people in the office didn't give me a tour, so I don't know where any of them are" she said.

"Sure. Let me see your schedule, that way I know what classes you have" Ralph said.

She did as he asked and gave him the paper. Looking at it, he realized his was exactly the same.

"Um, I have this exact same schedule. I guess, just walk with me from class to class. You'll remember the rooms in no time. I can practically guarantee it" he said, looking back at her.

"Oh! Thanks, Ralph was it? Thanks Ralph. So you're a freshman to? How do you know where everything is? You must've gotten a tour in 8th grade though, didn't you?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't get one. This school is really weird, so finding rooms isn't always easy" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's ok. I have you to help me get me where I need to go. Want an apple? My parents may be multimillion dollar candy makers, but I'm a bit of a health nut" she said, offering him one.

"Thanks. So, why are you taking the engineering class? Few girls do that. They mostly want to be on the cheer squad. Why don't you?" Ralph asked.

"Well, I just don't like it. And besides, that's probably just a stereotype. Not all girls like cheer leading" she said with a grin.

"Actually, you're probably the only girl that isn't going to try out. The bell is gonna ring soon, we should get going" Ralph said, spotting Felix and his buddies.

Felix was the quarterback for the football team. Sure, he was only a freshman, but try outs were always held before school started for the year. He wasn't exactly mean, he and Ralph had been friends through most of elementary school, then they just drifted apart. Not on purpose, but not unintentionally either. Ralph wasn't going to put up with the crap his girlfriend always gave him. Not today. Not after becoming friends with Vanellope. The two walked over to the doors, waiting for the bell.

**POV change**

**Third person**

**Felix**

As Felix Captor and Tammy Jean walked, searching for the new girl, he saw his old friend, Ralph, walking away with a very pretty girl.

'How did he find her first? And how is it he's friends with her? She must be super approachable, otherwise he wouldn't have talked to her at all. Good for you Ralph' he thought with a smirk.

"You see her Captor? I sure as hell don't. What the hell are you looking at?" Tammy asked him.

"Uh, I saw the new girl. She seems really nice, but I don't think we should talk to her yet. She may find you...intimidating, know what I mean?" he replyed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll probably see her at lunch. Come on Captor, lets get to class" she agreed.

'Good luck Ralph. You'll need it' Felix thought as he and Tammy walked away.

**A/N: Ok, there's chapter one. Please R&R and if you have ideas for my other fic, drop it in a review. Well, I guess that's all. BYE!**

**Question of the Chapter: Good guy** **or bad guy? Which are you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys. Thanks to all who now follow and have this in their favorites. Have a virtual cookie. *hands each a virtual cookie***

**My answer to the question: I'm probably more the neutral party than anything. I'm like this fic's version of Ralph, few friends, not causing trouble intentionally, but not stopping it either. Yeah, I'm pretty neutral.**

**REVIEWER RESPONSE!**

**Gaby (guest): Calhoun is on the cheer leading squad, so kinda, and Felix is on the football team, but he isn't a dick like most jocks. Felix and Ralph used to be friends, so he's not mean to him. Think of Felix more like Goku from** **Dragon Ball Z. He's the defensive one. He doesn't like to get into fights, but he will get between people already fighting, usually taking a couple of punches himself, but ultimately ending the fight.**

**Now that thats done, onto chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Who Is He Really?**

As Ralph led Vanellope to their homeroom, she noticed that people kept staring at them and whispering.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" she asked.

"It's because you're with me. I'm not exactly the most popular guy in school, and I don't have any friends. They think it's strange that I'm walking to class with a girl all of a sudden" he answered.

"Oh, I had no idea. So, what's our homeroom class? I didn't exactly look at the subject" she said.

"English. Then we have algebra, science, lunch, engineering, PE, and we have social studies last. Seven periods, plus lunch. You think you can handle it?" he asked, mocking a drill sergeant from the army.

Vanellope giggled, "Yeah, I think I can handle it. What about you? You gonna be ok throughout the day?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. There are some really bad guys at this school. The worst is Mike "Turbo" Durado. He's the school's "bad boy". He's more talk than anything though. If you stay away from him, you should be safe" he said as they walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class" said Mr. Sour. Mr. Sour isn't as mean as he sounds, but he can be pretty strict when he needs to be. "It being the first day of school, we won't start any books or essays, but we will play a game. Does anybody know how to play Common Ground?" he asked.

When nobody raised their hand, he continued, "Basically, we sit in a circle with two people in the center. Those two must find something they have in common. Once they do, they both say 'We seek common ground with people' and then what they have in common. Everyone that has the same thing as an interest or physical feature will then stand and rush to a different seat. The two in the center can then try and catch a seat also. Those left standing must do as the others did, and the process starts over. This is a great way for people to get to know each other. So, who wants to go first?"

Vanellope raised her hand.

"Miss Von Schweetz. And who else? No one? Mr. Vantas. You can go with Miss Von Schweetz this round. Now, everybody bring a chair and make a circle. Make sure there's one for everyone but the two in the center" he said.

Ralph and Vanellope knew exactly what they were going to ask.

"We seek common grounds with people who like to build" they said in unison.

Three people stood and rushed to get another chair. Ralph and Vanellope managed to get two that were right next to each other. As the game progressed, the two stood constantly and almost always found seats by one another. Mr. Sour noticed this, and began to wonder, 'Are they dating? Or are they just friends? Either way, it'll be hard to separate the two. This'll be good for Ralph. And Vanellope will have somebody to protect her'

By the time class ended, everyone was out of breath and laughing nonstop.

"That was fun. I never knew you liked video games" said Vanellope as they walked to their next class.

"That's because we just met an hour ago. You still know very little about me" Ralph replyed.

They stopped by their lockers, and found that, strangely, they were right next to each other.

"It's like the teachers wanted us to be friends. Come on, I'll show you to our math class" Ralph said after depositing his bag into his locker.

"Ok! Lets go!" Vanellope answered after doing the same.

The morning went by quickly. It was lunch next, and Ralph was prepared to eat outside, alone on the bleachers, when Vanellope offered to by him lunch.

"Uh, thanks. Say, why have you been so nice. If you want to be popular and have lots of friends, I'm not the best person to be hanging out with. You realize that, right?" he asked.

"Really? You're the first person I've met that doesn't like me for my money. I'd rather have real friends, not fake ones. You want my pudding?" she answered.

"Sure. I guess I never really thought of it that way. Want my orange?" he said.

"Of course! You know, I think we should eat outside. I don't exactly like being stared at by the whole school. Come on" she said after paying for their food.

"I know the perfect spot. I sat there for lunch all of last year. The middle school and high school share the same campus, but have different buildings. Follow me" he said, heading towards the track.

He climbed up to the top bench and sat down. Vanellope, climbed up and sat right beside him.

"So, you say I don't know much about you. Care to tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I'm taller than most boys my age, stronger too, my parents gave me up for adoption when is was two, I have three adoptive little brothers, I used to be best friends with the football team's quarterback, Felix Captor, and now I'm friends with you. I guess that's the best way to describe my life. You?"

"Well, I've always been treated like a princess, I'm an only child, I've had plenty of fake friendships, and now I'm friends with you. Real friends, not fake, right" she asked.

"Of course" he replyed.

"Hey Vantas! Who are you talking to? Finally grow a pair and ask a girl out?" yelled a gruff female voice.

"Ugh. What do you want Calhoun? I'm a bit busy" he yelled down to her.

"I wanted to know if you knew where the new girl was. Felix and I can't find her. We wanted to see what she was like. I wanted to know if she was cheer squad material" she tells to him.

"Haven't seen her. Did you try the library? I heard she loved to read" he lied.

"Ok. Thanks I guess. Smell ya later!" she taunted, walking away.

"Why did you lie?" Vanellope asked.

"It's usually the only way to get Calhoun off my back. She's not the nicest person. She beat up the cheerleading captain till she let her be co-captain. Not exactly the nicest girl a guy could date. I don't know what Felix sees in her" he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I guess that makes sense. But next time, don't lie. If I'm here, let me introduce myself. I'm not a fragile piece of glass or something" she said.

"Sorry. Come on, we should get ready to go to our next class, engineering. I'll lead the way" he said, getting up.

**A/N: As much as I want to keep going, I think this is long enough. The game Ralph and Vanellope played is a real game, and I took the time to actually think about how you play it. It's super fun and really easy to play. Next chapter will be 1st person Ralph for most of it. May switch between characters and 1st & 3rd person. I don't know yet. Anyway, please R&R.**

**Question of the Chapter: Should I have other racers in this? Why or why not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok! Thanks for all the veiws, now if only I could get tons of reviews.**

**My answer to the question: I think it would be interesting. Maybe only a few if them, but I think I should at least have Taffyta. **

**REVIEWER RESPONSE!**

**Guest: She's the head cheerleader. I made her one o the mean girls, but she'll get nicer as we go. You'll see.**

**Jackhammer Jill (guest): thanks! I will try to keep this going. The nice thing is, I can use things from my own life to influence this story. It'll be easier to write than my other fics.**

**Witch Knight Daisy: I like the idea of Swizz and Rancis being on the football team, but I have someone else that's gonna come between Ralph and Vanellope. Lets just it's gonna be... turbotastic. *sly grin***

**Gaby (guest): I guess that makes sense, I just thought that maybe they were all childhood friends or something. Maybe Taffyta and Vanellope should be cousins. I think that would work.**

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**What?!**

**1st person POV**

**Ralph**

Second day of school. That meant textbooks, notebooks, pep rallies, and bullies. The first day was usually all fun and games, no one getting hurt, or thrown into a trash can. But hey, you never know what might happen, do you?

Anyway, Vanellope and I were walking to school after meeting each other at the corner store. As we walked, we shared a bag of grapes.

"So, I guess there are rumors going around that we're dating. Amazing how fast gossip spreads through a high school. Any idea who started the rumors?" Vanellope asked me.

**POV change**

**3rd person**

"Wow. Only the second day of school and there's already rumors going around. Probably one of the cheerleaders. No doubt Calhoun is going to pester me about you all day long. You're a lot of trouble for me, you know that Vanellope?" he said the last part sarcastically.

Vanellope giggled, "But I know you can handle it. At least you have somebody to be friends with you. You're not a loner anymore. You have me" she said, grinning.

Ralph grinned back at her. He wasn't alone anymore. He'd never be alone again. Not as long as he had Vanellope. He liked her. A lot. Just not the way all those rumors suggested. Right? 'No, of course not. Why am I doubting myself?' he thought.

As the two got to their English class, clusters of kids flocked up to them like chickens to the farmer at feeding time. Guys were threatening Ralph that "If you two are dating, I'm gonna kill you" over and over again, while the girls were asking Vanellope if the rumors were true, was she really dating the weirdo? She assured them she wasn't, and that they were only rumors.

"Ahem" Mr. Sour cleared his throat, then the bell rang and everyone ran to their seats. Ralph and Vanellope ended up sitting by each other and being partners. Few people were happy about this. Ralph and Vanellope didn't mind, but Ralph spotted Turbo Durado starring at them. If he wasn't scared before, he was now. Turbo never payed him any mind, so being stared at by him was NOT a good sign.

When class was over, Ralph stayed side by side with Vanellope. Turbo never approached. It was like this most of the day, go to class, get bombarded with threats and questions, sit down, get stared at by Turbo, repeat. At lunch, they sat in the same spot they did yesterday, but there were more people around them today.

"Vantas! Get your a$$ down here! NOW!" yelled Calhoun.

"This can NOT be good" Ralph grumbled.

"Hey Ralph. Um, so what's going on between you and Vanellope? I hear you two are dating" said Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"Oh my f$!&ing god! For the hundredth time, NO! We are NOT dating. Don't believe such crappy rumors. We only met yesterday! For Pete's sake!" Ralph burst.

"Jeez. Sorry" she said, walking away.

Calhoun wouldn't budge, "What's REALLY going on between you two? You're always together, you only part to do specific things. What's up?" she asked.

"Look, I've caught Turbo staring at her in ever class we have. I don't know about you, but I don't want to see another person get tormented and teased by that douche. I'm protecting her, not dating her" Ralph said.

"You expect me to believe that? I think you're lying. Or maybe you're not, and you're just oblivious to your true feelings for her. Either way, everybody thinks you two are dating, and I'm not gonna stop those rumors" she said, then jogged away.

Great. I am now royally screwed. Good job Ralph' he thought as he went back to finish his lunch. When he got back to where he and Vanellope had been sitting, she wasn't there. In her place sat a note. This is what it said:

_**Ralph-**_

_**If you want your girlfriend back, come and fight me after school today. We meet in the vacant lot behind the mall at 3. If you don't show, she's mine. If you do, you can try to win her back.**_

_**-Turbo**_

Ralph looked up. He knew Turbo wouldn't skip school, but he would keep Vanellope with him all day, until the fight after school. Ralph was going to get her back. Even if he died trying.

**A/N: Like I said Witchy, turbotastic. Will Ralph get Vanellope back? Or will he really die trying? Stay tuned, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite WIR character?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I guess I left you guys hanging a while. Not! Oh well. I just can't stay away from this story.**

**My answer to the question: VANELLOPE!**

**REVIEWER RESPONSE!**

**Zan-chan (ZanyAnimeGirl): she's my favorite too! She's just so sweet and innocent. Like candy!**

**Gaby (guest): Yeah, I see what you mean, but I still like Vanellope more.**

**bunnies43: H£/\ yeah he is!**

**Witch Knight Daisy: I think he's my number 3, Vanellope being number 1 and Ralph number 2. Also, my thoughts exactly.**

**WildThing (guest): I see what you mean, but he's still my number 3.**

**PhoenixDark: I agree. Maybe she's tied with Ralph for number two. I don't really know.**

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Why you little!**

Ralph went through the day having to see Turbo and Vanellope together. She didn't look happy about him not saving her, but he knew that she knew why he didn't try yet.

He was going to beat Turbo's scrawny little a$$ to a pulp at 3. Wait. Turbo KNOWS he can't take on Ralph.

"It's a setup. He's going to have me suspended" he said, realization in his voice. He knew what he had to do. He was going to the lot at 3, but he wasn't fighting. No, he was going to grab Vanellope, and run. But not before telling whoever came to watch them, why they were there.

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around, Ralph was behind the mall. Turbo hadn't shown yet, and Ralph knew exactly why.

'He's getting the teachers. Or the police. Or both' he thought.

At about 3:30, Turbo finally showed. When he saw Ralph though, he stopped.

"W-what are you doing here! You weren't supposed to actually come! Ugh! Fine. We'll fight. You can throw the first punch" he said, walking to stand in front of Ralph.

"No. We're not fighting. YOU" he said pointing at Turbo, "are not going to push me to that point. I came to get my g-best friend back. Now, release her"

"No. I said that if you win the fight, you can have her. If we aren't fighting, she's mine" Turbo said, laughing.

"You know you can't take me on in a fight. You just want me to get in trouble. I'm not getting into trouble because of you. Dumba$$" Ralph said.

He then pulled a small spray can from his pocket. The label read "knockout gas". He sprayed it on Turbo. Turbo then started to crumple, but Ralph caught him, and laid him on the ground unharmed. He then went to Turbo's goons. They didn't even put up a fight. They released Vanellope and she practically jumped into Ralph.

"Ralph" she said, burrowing into his shirt, "I love you."

He was stunned. 'Sh-she said she loves me' he thought, then embraced her.

"I love you too Vanny" he whispered, so only she could hear.

As Turbo's goons dragged him away, one yelled "Don't think this is the last you'll see of Turbo Darado! We'll be back! You hear me?!"

He did, but he didn't respond. He was to caught up in the moment. He loved Vanellope. She loved him. The only problem, how was he going to explain to Principle Gene what just happened. He was standing behind a car at the other end of the lot they were standing in. Ralph gently pulled Vanellope off and walked over to him.

"What did you do to Mike? You sprayed him with something. What was it?" he asked.

"Knockout gas. My dad was in the army. He gave it to me so I could protect myself" Ralph answered.

"Good job Ralph. You handled that well. I'm proud of you. When Mike asked me to come here, I didn't know what he was up to. He said you had challenged him to a fight. Did you?"

"No. He challenged me. I have the note to prove it" Ralph said, handing him the note.

He read the note carefully. Then gave it back to Ralph.

"I see. You figured out it was a trap, didn't you? Then you came here and used the gas. That was a smart move. I'll see you on Monday Ralph. You too Vanellope, see you Monday" Gene said as he walked away.

Ralph turned back to Vanellope. She was staring at him.

"What? I have something on my face?" he asked.

She laughed. He loved her laugh. It was just so sweet and innocent. 'Like a piece of candy' he thought.

"I love you Stinkbrain" she said.

"Stinkbrain? Where did that come from?" Ralph asked, picking here up and starting to walk.

"Ahahaha! Put me down! Please!" she said, grinning.

"No. I'm carrying you home today. Actually, no I'm not. But I am walking all the way there with you. Turbo will have to pry you from my cold, dead corpse before I let him get you again. You wanna go to the football game on Friday? I may not be that popular, but I. Can still go to games and stuff" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you Monday Stinkbrain. Love you" she said, then ran off.

'What am I going to do with her?' Ralph asked himself.

**A/N: Well. That wasn't as actiony as I had originally planned, but I thought that Ralph getting approval from Gene was a nice touch. Don't you?**

**Question of the chapter: I would like to incorporate King Candy into this story, but I don't know who he should be related to. Turbo, or Vanellope?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next installment of Life at Litwak High! Sorry it took so long. I finally updated Sugar Rush: Upgraded, so it is now time to rejoice with some... PASTAAA~!**

**My Answer: I think he should be Vanny's dad.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**OriginalPrincess (guest): Felix and Calhoun should get more important as the story progresses. I don't know how exactly, but I'll think of a way.**

**QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester: OMFG Michelle! Ok, answers to your reviews:**

**1. Glad your finally reading this and I'm sorry your dad is being such an a$$**

**2. I understand your weakness to potatoes, and no, obviously they aren't all named for Homestuck characters. Felix and Ralph didn't have last names, so I gave them each one.**

**3. Yeah, a lot of people like Felix.**

**4. No. Just. No. And yeah, I do.**

**Gods Mich. 4 reviews. Wow.**

**azndragon767: Don't worry, I won't. Updates may just be spread out through the week though.**

**Monkeygirlz3: Glad you like it! I had been reading a bunch of other high school AUs and thought of this.**

**Gaby (guest): I think it's better for him to be related to Vanellope. It makes more sense because of his name.**

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: Um, thanks I guess. I don't really mind AUs, it really depends more on what goes on in the story itself. As for alternate timelines, I'm in the process of rewriting my 2nd gen. Harry Potter fic, so I like those too.**

**Zan-chan: I like where you're going with that, but I think it would make more sense for him to be Vanny's father, considering the fact that she's a rich girl who's parents own several candy factories. You know what I mean?**

**Here's chapter 5! It's definitely not my best chapter, but this story got MUCH too climactic, MUCH too fast. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Meet the parents**

The next few weeks went fairly well. At first, there were odd looks and whispering, then there were just odd looks, but all that eventually gave way to a much more normal attitude.

"I can't believe that you guys are still undefeated. I mean, no offense Felix, but we don't exactly have the fastest or strongest people on our football team. We're comprised of the worst people I know. Rancis is only on the team because he loves the attention he gets from Taffyta, Swizz just likes it because it gets him out of his house, and Gloyd just wanted to get out of PE" Vanellope said.

"Well, you've gotta understand, we all grew up together. We know what each other can and can't do. Therefore, we work well together" Felix explained.

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun spent a lot more time together, and Ralph even joined the football team.

"I'm still not going to tryout for the cheer squad. You know that, right?" she had said.

Skip ahead a few weeks, and the two are on their fourth date. They were at the theatre, watching "The Hunger Games".

"I liked the books more. There was just so much that they forgot to put in this. And it was important stuff too. But hey, I'm going to stop spouting about how the books were better, and ask you something. Would you mind having dinner with my parents and I on Friday? They really want to meet you, so I thought I'd invite you. Will you come?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh... I guess. It's not like my family will miss me. They wouldn't care if I left and didn't come back home for 30 years. I'll come over. Just don't expect me to be someone I'm not" Ralph agreed.

Vanellope giggled, "Why would I? You're perfect just the way you are" she said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" he said, picking her up.

"Ahaha! Not again! Put me down!" Vanellope said.

"Never!" Ralph said, running away with her.

Jump another 3 days, and it's Friday. Let us start at school. It was like any other Friday really. Kids being lazy because they were all trying to get themselves into weekend mode as fast as possible. Mr. Sour gave them a book that they needed to read for homework, Prof. Yuni gave them 20 math problems for the students to solve over the weekend, Miss Mary gave them a packet to fill out so the students could do a science experiment, and then there was lunch.

"Where the h£\/ do you think you're going?" asked Turbo.

"To eat my lunch. What do you want now Mike?" Ralph asked.

"First off, don't you DARE call me that. And second, her" Turbo replied.

"Excuse me?" Ralph asked. He was getting pissed off now.

"You heard me. I want Vanellope. And I'll do anything I can to get her away from you. You're just lucky that Calhoun is with her right now. Otherwise, she'd be with me. Never to see or care for you again" he taunted.

"Leave. Go. Get out before you get hurt" Ralph said, trying to control himself.

"Be warned. You won't be able to protect her forever. And when you slip up, I'll be there to take her away" Turbo called as he jogged away.

"Now all I need to do is get through dinner with Vanellope and her parents" Ralph muttered as he headed outside to eat.

**A/N: I guess you could say this was just a filler chapter. Hopefully I can get back on track, but I revisited some older fanfics, and now I'm starting to write horribly again. Oh well.**

**Question: Would you rather meet Doctor Who, Rainbow Dash, or Karkat Vantas?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok you guys, because you all pushed me so hard, I'll continue with this. Just don't expect it to be really good. I'm a romantic writer, not an action writer.

Disclaimer: Wow, haven't written one of these in a long time. Anyway, I don't own WIR.

Chapter 6

Dinner at the Von Schweetz's

Still Friday

Ralph and Vanellope's walk to the Von Schweetz Estate wasn't exactly comfortable. They walked in silence and Ralph didn't look at her.

"Ralph, what's wrong?" Vanellope finally asked, stopping in front of him.

"Huh? Nothing. Just... Just thinking, that's all" he replied, hoping she wouldn't pry any farther. She did though.

"Ralph, some thing is obviously wrong. You can tell me, you know that" she said.

"It's nothing, really. So which way from here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Vanellope frowned, then said, "This way. It's just a few blocks down."

After another five or so minutes they arrived at a rather large mansion that was a peculiar color of pink.

"Before you say anything, it's supposedly salmon, not pink. But we all know its pink" Vanellope said.

Ralph chuckled and walked with Vanellope up to a rot iron gate.

"Hey Bill! You gonna let me in?" Vanellope yelled.

A rather sadistic voice said "Right right. Sorry miss. Didn't see you walk up" and the gate opened.

Vanellope looped her arm around Ralph's and led him towards the front door.

"Um... Who was that on the PA? He sounded rather sad" Ralph asked.

"That was the butler, Bill Sour. He's Mr. Sour's older brother. Kinda weird how my butler and my English teacher are related. They're nothing alike though " she explained.

"Wait, so you're telling me, my incredibly nice English teacher has an incredibly mean older brother?" Ralph asked, laughing.

"Yup. Pretty much" Vanellope replied, opening the front door and stepping inside.

"Welcome home miss" said the drab voice from the gate, "Um, w-who's your friend?"

"Bill, this is my boyfriend, Ralph. Ralph, Bill" she introduced them.

Ralph held his hand out and Bill shook it cautiously.

"Your mother and father are in the study. They would like to see you before dinner" he said.

"Ok. Ralph, why don't you come with. They probably want to meet you as soon as they can" she said, setting her stuff on one of the couches.

"Um, o-ok. I guess" and he followed her up the stairs.

The study was more of a library. Bookshelves lined the walls, there were tables spread out, and in the very center were two large armchairs. In them sat a man and a woman.

"Welcome home Vanellope" the man said. He had a strange way of talking, almost a lisp, but not quite.

"Hey dad! Bill said you wanted to talk to me" she said, hugging her father.

"Who might you be young man?" the woman asked Ralph, who had been walking behind Vanellope.

"My name is Ralph. I'm, um, I-I'm Vanellope's boyfriend" he said, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh! Well it's, um, nice to meet you Ralph. I'm Vanellope's mother, Mary. This is my husband, Kane" she said, introducing herself and the man beside her.

Ralph smiled slightly, "It's nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Von Schweetz" he said, shaking their hands.

"Are you the boy that saved our dear daughter from that vicious boy? Darado or whatever his name was" asked Kane.

"Y-yeah. I am" Ralph said, not wanting to bring Turbo into this.

"Well thank you. I'm not sure what might've happened had you not saved her. Why don't you tell us about yourself Ralph" Mary said.

"Um... I guess, I'm the oldest of four, though I was adopted. My adoptive father was in the army. My adoptive mother hates me, the reason as to why is unknown to me. Um, I'm into video games, engineering, and I'm now on the football team. And Vanellope and I have all our classes together" he said.

"Wait, did you say adopted? You mean, you don't know your biological parents?" asked Kane.

"Y-yeah. Dad said I was put up for adoption when I was two. I don't know why I was put up, but I was" Ralph answered.

At that moment, Bill walked into the room.

"Dinner is almost ready. Shall I set a fourth place?" he said.

"You're staying for dinner, aren't you Ralph?" Mary asked.

"Uh, yeah. That was why I came here today. Vanellope asked me to join you guys for dinner tonight, and I accepted" Ralph said, standing from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Good, good. Yes Bill, please do" Kane told the grumpy butler.

As they ate, Vanellope could've sworn she could feel the tension between Ralph and her parents.

'It's almost like mom and dad know something' she thought, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

Dinner went by fast, and around nine o'clock it was time for Ralph to leave.

"Thank so much for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Von Schweetz. It was really good. Please, pass my compliments on to the chef" he said as he and Vanellope stepped outside.

"See Ralph, that wasn't so bad. I'll see you on Monday" Vanellope said, stealing a quick kiss before heading back inside.

Ralph sighed. He was glad that was over with. Hopefully he wouldn't have to come back to dinner anytime soon.

As he walked he got this feeling that he was being followed. Every few blocks he'd look over his shoulder, but would see nothing. Finally, about a block and a half from his house, he heard a noise. Turning fast, he saw him. A short man.

"Mr. Von Schweetz?" he whispered loudly, walking towards him.

The man chuckled quietly, "I knew you'd spot me eventually. Hello Ralph" he said.

"What're you doing out here? Why're you following me?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, there's something I need to tell you" the shorter man said, "I, uh, I know who your parents are"

"M-my real ones? My biological ones?" Ralph asked hopefully.

"Y-yes. They, uh, they were good friends of mine" he said, fidgeting uncontrollably.

"W-what do you mean, "were good friends" of yours?" Ralph was confused now.

"Well Ralph. They're dead. I'm sorry, but..." Kane said, sadness in his voice.

Ralph stood there, looking at him, debating whether or not he was telling the truth. Finally, he decided to trust him.

"What were they like?" he asked.

And so began a long conversation.

A/N: Hope this is good enough. Please let me know what you think and if you would like to see other stuff happen.

Chapter Question: Goonies?


End file.
